Elemental Mastery
Effect: Character can control and become a particular substance, or phenomenon. * Prerequisites: Quantum ••••• Description: Elemental Mastery is similar to, but transcends Elemental Anima. Each dot in Elemental Mastery gives the user mastery to a skill in Elemental Anima and Elemental Mastery. Whereas Elemental Anima allows a nova to manipulate an existing element, Elemental Mastery allows him actually to create that element or phenomenon, thus greatly expanding the range of his elemental abilities. Crush * Dice Pool: + Firearms + Elemental Mastery ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Dexterity Description: The user is able to create a quantity of the element that picks up the target and slams him into a nearby sturdy object such as a building or tree, or simply crushes him. This attack could represent an intense burst of wind, a hand of stone which grows out of the ground and grabs the victim or phoenix-talons of fire. * Cost: 3 Quantum * Damage: Successes Bashing * Range: + Elemental Mastery x 5/10/20 Feet * Victim Initiative: -Successes Imprison * Dice Pool: + Elemental Mastery ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Wits Description: The user is able to confine a target within a quantity of the element. Examples include creating a fiery cage, suspending a victim in an invisible fist of air or causing someone to sink up to his neck into solid rock. The confining element has a structure equal to twice the number of successes rolled. To escape the victim must attack the cage, with with brute force or another Quantum Power. * Cost: 4 Quantum * Damage: / 2 Bashing * Range: + Elemental Mastery x 5/10/80 Feet * Structure: [Successes * Victim Initiative: -Successes Propel Effect: Allows the user to propel themselves on a wave of element. * Dice Pool: + Elemental Mastery ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Dexterity Allows user to propel themselves on a wave of element. the character can move at rapid speeds. The nature of the movement depends on the element. Normally, no roll is required, unless the user wants to perform stunts and maneuvers without hurting themselves. The Storyteller may require a roll to determine whether the character succeeds. While using movement the user uses the lowest of or Wits + Anima for defense, and Mega-Composure + Mastery for Mega-Defense. * Cost: 3 Quantum/Turn ** Cost: 10 Quantum/Permanent * In-Combat Speed: +200% x Mastery * Out-Combat Speed: +400% x Mastery Sphere Effect: The character projects a large ball or sphere of the element to damage multiple enemies. * Dice Pool: + Elemental Mastery ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Presence Description: The character can project a large ball or sphere of the element, which causes successes worth of bashing damage to anyone within its radius. * Cost: 5 Quantum * Damage: Successes Lethal * Range: + Elemental Anima x 20/40/80 Feet * Radius: + Elemental Mastery x 10/12/15 Feet Storm Effect: The user generate a storm-like area filled with their element. * Dice Pool: + Elemental Mastery ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Wits Description: '''The user can generate a storm-like area filled with their element. Examples include blizzards, firestorms, sandstorms, earthquakes, tornadoes, sonic fields and ice patches. Each turn, Storm typically inflicts two levels of bashing damage per dot in the power rating, reduces opponent's dice pools by two (from whipping winds, fiery gouts or poor footing) and halves movement and vision. Other effects are up to the Storyteller and should be based on common-sense views of the effects of the element. For example, anyone moving through a blizzard or earthquake might have to make an Athletics or Flight roll to keep from slipping and falling, and they would risk hypothermia; anyone in a firestorm would take lethal damage instead of bashing. Define with Storyteller how this power functions at purchase. * '''Cost: 5 Quantum * Damage: Successes Lethal * Range: + Elemental Anima x 20/40/80 Feet * Radius: + Elemental Mastery x 10/12/15 Feet Extras * Authority Upgrade: Converts Elemental Mastery to Elemental Authority (Assuming prerequisites are met) and increases level by 1. * Exotic Element: Allows the user to manipulate a much more dangerous elements such as lava, plasma, hellfrost, etc... * In All It's Forms: Allows the nova to gain control of an element outside its normal state. E.g. Allows a user with Water Anima to manipulate steam and ice.